


alphabet prompt warrior cats vignettes

by foxsong (sbzpruiosnejre)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbzpruiosnejre/pseuds/foxsong
Summary: A selection of scenes set in the Warrior Cats universe, following original characters in various situations and settings to work on description and portrayal of cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**A is for**   _ **A**_ _ **spiring**_

Applekit tumbled forwards, swipping up the ball of moss with her paws, sending it flying out of the nursery's open entrance. She scrambled to her paws, bowling through with twigs flicking against her multi-coloured pelt. 

Heat radiated from the sun's high position, set in the sky between dawn and sunhigh. Leaves filtered its scorching rays, radiant white glimpsed between the small gaps above, but for the large open space at the very top of the hollow. Life bustled, with a hunting patrol entering from the thorn ravine, an apprentice carrying a fattened squirrel with his tail held high.

The kit launched herself into the sandy hollow, racing under the tail of her mother, Mothblaze, and diving forwards. The moss shredded under her tiny claws as she tore it apart, ducking her head low like taking a bite of prey.

"Careful there," purred Shrewfur, his nose nudging her side. She toppled over, legs splayed, and then rolled back onto her paws. "You'll be a mighty hunter before long."

Her green eyes shone with pride at such words from the brown tabby warrior. "I'll be the best of them all!" she declared.

Soon, she would be six moons old, and finally earn her apprentice name. Even better, she would be apprenticed to one of ThunderClan's finest warriors. Would it be Shrewfur, with his keen whiskers; Fernberry, with her fierce fighting skills; or Dustpetal, with his blurring speed? Each would make a fine mentor for the active kit.

"I'm sure you will," Shrewfur said, eyeing her scraps of moss. "You have the sharpest claws of your litter already."

Applekit dipped her head. "I'm going to use them to shred prey for the warriors, and attack our enemies, and then one day I'll be the best warrior of ThunderClan," she boasted, flexing her unsheathed claws before sheathing them once more. She kneaded the ground, excitement fluffing her fur. "I don't need to be deputy or leader, because I'll be such a good hunter and fighter that I'll have to spend all my time hunting and protecting my Clan!"

The warrior purred in approval, flicking his tail over her ear. "Yes, you will be." 

The faint smell of milk-scent filled her nostrils, and she jerked her head to the side to see Mothblaze approach. A warm tongue brushed between her ears, flattening her bristling pelt. "You'll be my mighty warrior," the queen murmured, curling her tail around her youngest kit. 

Acornkit and Wrenkit squealed from the confines of the nursery. 

"I don't need to play like a kit any more," Applekit announced. "I'm ready to start my training right now." She looked up at Shrewfur. "You'd mentor me today, wouldn't you? I bet you'd teach me how to be the best so quickly!" 

"It doesn't quite work like that," he mrrowed with laughter at the kit's antics. "Lilystar will call you when you're ready. A few more dawns. Though I wouldn't turn down the chance to mentor ThunderClan's future best warrior," he whispered the last part, leaning down low. Powerful muscles arched at his shoulders as he did, showing the massive strength of a greenleaf-fed warrior. 

Applekit's eyes glittered in the sunlight. "I'll make you so proud of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **content warnings: kit (child) murder & brutal violence**

**B is for _Barbaric_**

She crept through the undergrowth, white pelt bright against the grass. The moorland swept ahead for so many pawsteps, dipping and rising with chaos. It had been her home, once. Blossomkit had been born in the warmth of greenleaf, sun beating down through the crack of the nursery tunnel entrance. Moons later, her last sight had been of the dirt collapsing in on itself, as she was chased from it. The scent of kit blood strong on her nose.

Blossomjaw narrowed her eyes against the rolling breeze. The camp lay ahead, as twilight glittered above. Warriors were leaving the collection of tunnels, out for the Gathering. They left along the path at Beestar's impatiently tail-flicks signalling them forth. She remained downwind, poised, hidden.

She remembered the journey to the Gatheringplace, the wide open cliff. Heartbeats passed, and the stars grew brighter against the darkening sky. The rogue still recalled how long the climb took, though the cliff bordered their territory.

They were too far now to stop her.

Blossomjaw slipped around the back of the camp. A warrior sat in the middle of the camp, upon a little bump in the dirt, his eyes fixed on the entrance. She trotted over, ditching her careful stealth in favour of appearing quite normal. As he heard her pawsteps, he began to turn, asking: "I told you, Rabbitface, I'll wait until they retur--"

Gorsedash never completed his sentence. Her claws were unsheathed before she reached him, and tore a lump of cream fur out of his throat. He gurgled, choking on his own blood, as he slumped down. Dark blood spilled from his wound, spoiling a stray piece of fresh-kill left over.

Turning her attention to the nursery, Blossomjaw stalked forward. The entrance had been repaired, reinforced with rocks piled to the sides. As if that would help. The ginger-and-white rogue blocked the way out, and hissed into the dark, "Are you enjoying my nest, Shellcloud?"

A sharp intake of air interrupted the noise of murmuring kits. "Blossomjaw-- how? Gorsedash--"

"Your mate is dead. His blood has poisoned your camp, as yours will ruin the nursery. You _betrayed_ me."

Her littermate, showing more glimpses of ginger across her white pelt, shook her head frantically. "I never, Blossomjaw. Please... don't harm the kits."

Baring her teeth, the rogue spat, "You told the whole Clan the father of my kits. It is because of you that they died! The Clan never cared for them once they knew. Now your kits will learn to live without their kin."

"Blossomjaw... They were never your kits." Shellcloud's voice became desperate. "You stole them, from the kittypet. Wheatpetal found her! You _killed_ her. And then you killed them."

The truth stung worse than any wasp's sting. "I would _never_." Blossomjaw swiped out a paw. Her sister's cry of pain soothed her confusion. "Don't lie to me! They died for nothing."

A tail curled protectively around her litter, Shellcloud ducked her head down, concealing them, while showing the bleeding mark slashed across her muzzle. "I know you remember. Snowkit and Wolfkit were stillborn. Then you took the kittypet's kits, you called them the same. But no cat was fooled. How could you do that? To murder a cat, and steal her kits, and then kill them?" She paused, and raised her head. "You're here to kill me, in revenge. I know. But you will not kill my kits, Blossomjaw. Our warriors will find yo--"

A screech of frustration erupted from the she-cat's throat. She launched herself forward, body cramped and hitting the sides of the tunnel in her chaotic fury as she unleashed every terrible pain upon the queen. It released such desperate feelings from her, flowing out with each deep scratch. Shellcloud's shrieks of pain caused her kits to squeak in horror. The sound of thudding paws outside were masked by such noise, and Blossomjaw continued her abuse upon her assumed enemy.

Blood matted her paws.

Teeth bit into her tail, securing it fast and tugging. She wailed, and shoved herself against the roof of the nursery. Dirt trickled down. It was too secure to collapse, but still she tried. Each moment two apprentices tried to pull her out, by a claw's length at a time.

Shellcloud had gone still.

Violently twisting around, Blossomjaw unleashed fury upon the two tabbies attempting to pull her out. "Leave, fox-hearts! StarClan will thank me for sending Shellcloud into the darkness this night." Her words came out in panting screams, madness filling green eyes. She pulled her tail free and swiped a heavy paw at the smaller tabby, shoving her to the ground. Taking her chance, she whipped around and launched herself above the tunnel. Paws thundered over the nursery, and then she was gone.

By dawn, Beestar had given his own tunnel to Gorsedash and Shellcloud's three kits. Their fur cleaned of their mother's blood, she wrapped her tail around their shivering forms. In the distance, she heard the battle cries of her warriors, as they chased Blossomjaw to her eternity of torturous hunger in the Place of No Stars. 


End file.
